Superpowers
by Leyna4eva
Summary: Annabeth has always wanted superpowers. Leo confronts and comforts her about it. Annabeth/Leo best friendship, mentions of Pipabeth, and Valgrace.


Superpowers

Ever since Annabeth was a little girl she wanted to have superpowers. So naturally when she found out that she was a demi-god, she couldn't wait to get claimed and learn about her potential powers.

Now you can imagine her disappointment when the Athena cabin told her that they don't ever get any powers from their mom, except their intellect. Don't get her wrong she was happy and proud to be a daughter of Athena, it just would've been cooler with some powers.

Of course when she got her invisible hat from her mother on her 8th birthday, she was ecstatic. She mostly loved to pull pranks with her friends Travis and Connor Stoll. And they had fun tricking people and playing games like Where's Annabeth? and Which one is Travis? But that ended when Travis seen Katie Gardner and her cool powers to grow flowers that could potentially trip people. Luckily Connor was still besties with her, even to this day, but sadly he didn't like to be with out his other half for too long, so play time was a little short.

So that was yet another reason to want powers, more friends and time with her bestie Connor. That and the fact that it seemed that every cabin, even the unclaimed kids, had powers.

Even when Annabeth was older and helped save the world twice she still secretly wanted super powers like her friends. Her best friend Percy can control water and make earthquakes, talk to horses and fish. Jason can fly and control the winds. Her girlfriend Piper can charmspeak. Hazel can find gold and is learning to shadow travel (from Nico and is still getting used to it after many _many_ failed attempts.) Frank can turn into any animal. Nico can shadow travel and control the shadows and the dead. And her other bestie (besides Connor) Leo can control fire. Annabeth realizes that all of her friends have powers.

Leo is the one that see's Annabeth's longing stares whenever one of their friends uses their powers and puts the pieces together.

"Hey Annie." Leo says one day.

Without even looking up from her book she knows its Leo because the only other person who is allowed to call her Annie is Connor.

"Hey Leo."

"So with some observations and inference I have found something very interesting about you." Leo said proudly.

Annabeth smiled a little a Leo's big words, the word of the day calendar is working better than she expected.

"Oh? And what is that?"Annabeth asked really only half listening now, damn dyslexia, she needs to get this book in greek or latin.

"Well I have figured out that you," Leo paused for dramatic effect,"want super powers."

Annabeth froze and looked up with wide eyes. Leo smiled warmly out of compassion. Though when Annabeth didn't speak after a minute or two Leo continued.

"But what I wanted know was why?"

Annabeth finally snapped out of it and said,"Well I've wanted super powers since I was little. They just seemed so magical and if I just had some then anything could happen. I could meet my mother, have friends, do anything I put my mind to. I mean now I have met my mother, I have friends, and anything really could happen in the life of a demi-god. Its just that want never went away."

Leo sat next to Annabeth on her bed and put a comforting arm around her.

"Its okay. Trust me when I say, you are way better off without powers. They only lead to curses, hardships and more monsters." They both laughed.

"Your right." Annabeth sighed.

"But you do have your smarts, logic, architect skills and invisible hat. I mean you helped save the world twice with that. Do you really think you need super powers?" Leo pointed out.

Annabeth smiled,"You're right. Thanks Leo, you're the best!"

She hugged him and Leo hugged back.

Leo laughed,"Well I am the best."

They let go and Annabeth hit his arm playfully.

"HEY! That hurt Annie."

Annabeth rolled her eyes,"Don't be a baby!"

Leo pouted,"Whatever. Come on, Jason wants to go see Grudge Match. Personally I rather see Carrie or Frozen, but he's my boyfriend and I love him. And of course everyone else agreed and I have like no say in anything sooo...Lets go!"

Annabeth frowned,"Why couldn't we see Carrie or Frozen? I rather see one of those rather than Grudge Match."

Leo sighed,"I tried to get a word in but you know how stubborn Jason, Percy, and Nico can be when they set their mind on something. So noooo we can't see the movie where the underdog kills, literally, or the one where the girl just tries to protect her sister and gets misunderstood. Because we have to see the movie where two old guys settle a boxing match. So we can't see the awesome women that I have a lot of respect for because we have to see two old guys fight." Leo huffed at the end.

"Damn boys!" Annabeth cried.

"I know! Well come on Annie we have to see a movie thats _Gonna be great, Leo! Trust me!_" Leo mimicked Jason's voice.

They laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Okay I got a little side tracked at the end but I really wanted to write a Annabeth/Leo best friend one-shot! I got the Which one is Travis game from the Ouran High School Host Club, where the twins had a Which one is Hikaru game.


End file.
